


You probably won't remember this, but I will.

by Latenightsgunfights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Drunken Kissing, Embarrassment, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hanzo hates life atm, M/M, Partying, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Smoking, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenightsgunfights/pseuds/Latenightsgunfights
Summary: Jesse had no idea why he even bothered to show up to the party, but finds the reason in the form of a new friend. A drunk friend.





	You probably won't remember this, but I will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading

Jesse McCree had no idea why he even bothered to show up. He was popular, that was true, enjoyed the occasional flirt with the occasional guy or occasional girl, but this wasn’t his scene.

The party was full to the brim. And loud. Very loud. As Jesse shuffled through the crowd he was shoved left and right by people coming and going. There was a smell of strong alcohol in the air, and McCree was knocked about again by several other drunks making there way around the cramped dorm.

“Hi!” a shrill voice sounded somewhere in front of him, and he stepped towards it. Sitting on a table surrounded by people and drinks sat Lena. The energetic Brit waved at him, before beckoning him over in an over exaggerated manner, rolling her eyes when we looked around to assure she was gesturing to him. He stepped over, and was nearly knocked back by her body colliding into his chest with a hug. _Definitely drunk_, he thought with smile.

“How you doing, darlin’?” he asked, accent broadening slightly, making her giggle, cheeks flushed. “Where’s that lovely girlfriend of yours, eh? You’re gonna need someone to take you home.”

“Oh she’s over there somewhere,” the small woman slurred, gesturing broadly in the direction of a large group of people. McCree chuckled as she stumbled, something catching her eye causing her to wander off.

Jesse decided a drink was in order, even if he didn’t get drunk he’d still have an excuse to step away from the crowd. He looked up to the table Lena was sitting on previously, taking in the small selection of alcohol on the table. He grabbed a beer, grossly lukewarm, and wandered over to another part of the room.

Jesse moved to the couch, seeing it was already occupied by a lone man. Maybe someone else who doesn’t usually do this shit. McCree sat down sighing loudly, sipping his drink silently for a moment. He turned to the side taking in the appearance of his neighbour.

The man was staring at the wall blankly, hands gripping a drink tightly. He was Asian, with long dark hair and an undercut. He had a bridge piercing and a tattoo, which was a style Jesse never got into but appreciated the way it complemented his features.

Jesse stuck his hand out, “Howdy, I’m Jesse.”

“I’m drunk.”

The man looked far away, and Jesse chuckled before tapping his shoulder. “First time drinking, eh?”

The man shook his head, “don’t usually go to these things, Genji said I need to get laid.” His Japanese accent thickened through his slurred speech. “I feel sick,” he declared certainly.

Jesse laughed loudly at that. “C’mon darling, let’s step outside for a sec, the fresh air might make you feel better.”

He stood, looping his arm around the man’s tattooed one. The strangers cheeks reddening slightly when Jesse had to steady him.

“Mm Hanzo,” his new friend mumbled, “and I’m not your darling.” He glared slightly before trailing off into slurred Japanese.

“Well its lovely to meet you Hanzo.”

They stepped out of the party and into the fresh air, leaning on a fence outside the dorm. There was a bitter chill to the air, darkness just falling over the sky. Jesse lit a cigarillo, inhaling the smoke into his lungs for a long moment while looking at the twitchy Hanzo. They met eyes, and he smiled.

“I’ve never done this before… gotten drunk I mean.”

“I gathered that sweetheart.”

Hanzo looked away at the endearment, seemingly embarrassed. Jesse smiled again.

“I always felt like these gatherings were a waste of time, you know, Jesse was it? Yes well, I just stayed in my room minding my own business. And then my brat of a brother Genji drags me away to this…idiotic rave!”

“Hardly a rave darling,” Jesse chuckled but at Hanzos’ glare quickly added, “if it’s any comfort, I was dragged here too. My friend Lena said needed to stop going to clubs and flirting with whoever and start going to her silly house parties like a normal eighteen year old.” He mimicked her accent at the end, earning a snigger from Hanzo.

“I see we at least have that in common.”

There was a silence in which Jesse put out his cigarillo, quickly stomping out the flames, before catching the staggering Hanzo again. He looked up to see glassy brown eyes staring at him. He leaned forward slightly, forcing Jesse into a kiss. Hanzos eyes were closed, hands on Jesses broad chest. It took Jesse by surprise, and they spent a few seconds with their lips locked, before he came to his senses, pushing Hanzo gently away smiling.

“Sweetheart, you’re drunk. I doubt you’ll be happy about this when you’re sober.”

Hanzo looked like he was about to retort, but his face turned a sudden greenish hue.

He threw up, violently, on Jesse’s boots.

McCree patted his back sympathetically.

As if on cue, another slightly younger man burst through the doors. “Hanzo! There you are! I take you to a party one time and you disappear!”

“You must be Genji, the brat of a brother?”

“That’s me!” Genji smiled, a little too proud of that title. His appearance was largely different to Hanzo. While they shared the tattoos, he had green hair and an aura of confidence Hanzo didn’t have.

Genji looked at Hanzos’ red face and then down to McCrees soiled boots, making a sound of disgust. He apologised to Jesse profusely, looping Hanzos arm around his shoulder and dragging him away half shouting in a furious mix of English and Japanese. “_I’m_ supposed to be the party goer, not you _dumbass_.”

Jesse processed the night for a moment, barely registering his shoes, and laughed.

Jesse McCree had no idea why he bothered to show up, but now had a reason to stay.


End file.
